


Lead Me On

by verhalen



Series: A New Dawn [2]
Category: Flameborn (Multiverse), Multi-Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, May/December Relationship, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rimming, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: How things could have gone differently inchapter 17ofThe Dogs of War, if Dooku had in fact told Sören how he feels.





	Lead Me On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dogs of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785751) by [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen). 

> I was wrecked in the feels too much by the last two chapters of _The Dogs of War_, so I had to write this. It's just a one shot this time. (NO REALLY GUYS.)
> 
> Because everything happens exactly the same as it does in chapter 17 up to a certain turning point, it's revisited - if you've already read that and don't want to re-read but do want to see what happens here, the turning point starts at the sentence _But then, Sören swallowed hard, shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and husked, "Nico? Can I have a hug?"_
> 
> \- read on from there.
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Nicolae Dooku is an OMC inspired by Dooku from Star Wars. I began shipping Dooku with an OC named Sev in 2016 in a (now-archive-locked) fic called [_Stuck in the Middle With You_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786491), and in 2018 wrote a modern Earth AU called [_Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787306) where Sev became a human named Sören, and Dooku evolved beyond his canonical self. He looks and sounds very similar and there are similar personality traits if you squint (such as his elegance and being formal and polite to a fault), but he is also decidedly non-villainous in my multiverse and I feel it is more fair at this point to call him an OC.

**January 2017**   
_Corvallis, Oregon_

School was back in session on Monday, January ninth, and Dooku couldn't remember ever being more relieved at the end of a vacation. He'd had too much time to think, and _feel_, agonizing over Sören. He liked his job, generally - he found it rewarding and somewhat therapeutic to educate - but now it was a necessary life preserver for his sanity, giving him something to do other than pine away for Sören and feel like he had nothing to offer the young man, in the sunset of his life.  
  
He had gotten out of his own head enough that he was in a reasonably pleasant mood when he got home from the campus, his mood made more pleasant by Beowulf greeting him at the door, and the smell of the roast he had going in the crockpot. This evening was going to be quiet and peaceful, he was determined to get through it angst-free.  
  
And then his cell phone rang. He thought about ignoring it, but his gut instinct told him he better take it in case it was important. And it was, indeed, Sören's number. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach fluttered as he accepted the call. "Hello, Sören."  
  
"...Nico?" Sören started to sob.  
  
Dooku blinked, taken aback not just at Sören shortening his first name into a nickname - no one had ever done that - but also, Sören not even bothering to hide that he was crying.  
  
"Yes, dear?" The word just slipped out. Dooku pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting to crawl under a rock and die.  
  
"N-Nico... ah..." Sören let out another wail. "Can you... can you come get me?"  
  
"Where are you?" Dooku's heart started racing, fearing the worst. "Are you all right?" A pause as his blood turned to ice and his head spun, remembering the way Seth had hit Sören in front of him. "Did _he_ come back?" _I will fucking_ kill _him this time._  
  
"N-no... no, it's not S-Seth." Sören snuffled, and whimpered.  
  
"Sören. Are you in danger? Are you hurt? Sick?"  
  
"I'm more or less OK, just..." Sören let out a shaky sigh. "I'm at Starbucks. The one near the Lutheran church. I had a panic attack driving home, I tried to get back in the car, and I... I can't drive." Sören broke down, bawling. "I can't drive, Nico, and I didn't want to call an Uber, I'm so ashamed..."  
  
"Oh, Sören." Dooku felt for him, a tight ache in his chest. "I'll be right down, all right?"  
  
Dooku drove there as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. He recognized Sören's rental Volvo in the parking lot, and Sören was inside the Starbucks, nursing a hot chocolate, calmer than he was before but there were still tears in his eyes and a distraught look on his face. The pain in those sweet brown eyes broke Dooku's heart.  
  
"Nico," Sören called out, waving to him.  
  
"Sören." Dooku went to him. "Sören, dear. Are you almost ready to go?"  
  
"Jæja. But, ah... my rental is out there and I... I can't drive it." Sören pulled out an inhaler from his trenchcoat and took a puff. "Been panicking so bad I had to use this." He looked down. "I was hyperventilating when I pulled in here."  
  
"OK." Dooku sat at the table across from Sören. "I can call a tow truck, or if you give me the keys and wait here, I can drive the car to your place, then come back here, pick you up, and drive you home."  
  
"I can wait a bit if you drive it."  
  
Dooku did that, and when he came back to Starbucks he was chilled enough that he wanted a warm drink, so he got himself a hot chocolate and sat down with Sören. Sören was quiet now, pensive, and Dooku let him have his mental space before they got in the car.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Dooku asked when he pulled in front of his house. "I have a roast going, potatoes..."  
  
"Normally I would say yes but I'm so humiliated that I just..." Sören facepalmed. "I need to hide, tonight."  
  
"Sören, you don't have to be ashamed of yourself around me. You were in a serious car accident, one that totaled your vehicle and gave you injuries you're still recovering from. And it was an accident caused by that monster of an ex of yours, so it's quite understandable you'd be triggered."  
  
"Logically I know that, but, you know, I can hear my uncle screaming at me to 'man up' and all that shit." Sören scowled.  
  
"I would drag you inside and make you have dinner with me, I don't like you isolating out of shame you shouldn't have, but I get the sense you were made to do a lot of things you didn't like doing, not so long ago."  
  
Their eyes met, and then Sören looked away, nodding. "Seth was a bit controlling, já."  
  
"Would you like a ride to and from work tomorrow?"  
  
Sören nodded again. "I was going to ask that."  
  
"That is what we'll do." Dooku patted Sören's shoulder, and immediately regretted it - just that small touch sent a frisson of hunger through his body, cock stirring. _Dammit._  
  
  
_  
  
  
Dooku took Sören to and from the campus the next day, and the day after. Sören wondered if taking a couple of days to "chill" would help him be able to try again, but on Thursday morning he only got two blocks before he called Dooku to let him know he was going to need a ride. Dooku had the rental towed back to Sören's place while they drove to school, and after they got back, Dooku drove the rental back to the company, with Sören in the passenger's seat, and called an Uber to take them home.  
  
Sören tried valiantly not to cry in the Uber, but Dooku could see the utter defeat on his face, the heartbreak in his eyes. And Dooku, himself, tried not to cry for Sören. It took him every ounce of his restraint to not take Sören into his arms and just hold him, let Sören fall apart on him, knowing Sören's pride was such that he didn't want to cry in front of a stranger. As it was, Sören was still humiliated from having broken down at Starbucks earlier that week.  
  
"Come for dinner?" Dooku asked.  
  
"Not tonight." Sören stared at his Doc Martens boots. "Once again, it's another night of 'I feel less than human, nobody come near me.'"  
  
"I don't want to force you, but isolating yourself when you need emotional support isn't the healthiest thing to do." _Which of course is why you've been nearly friendless for the majority of your life, old man._ Dooku's face burned, fighting off the cringe at not taking his own advice. But at least he was admitting it now - that he needed some kind of companionship in his life.  
  
Sören ran a hand through his curls. "Jæja, _I know._" His jaw set. Sören pulled out his inhaler and puffed on it, his hand shaking. "I just... can't deal with anyone feeling sorry for me right now -"  
  
"Goddammit Sören, enough with your pride. I care about you. This isn't pity. And it's not weakness to need a friend." _Much as I've told myself that over the years._  
  
Sören facepalmed, and then he looked away, before his eyes met Dooku's. "All right. Just... not tonight. I'm a fucking wreck."  
  
"Tomorrow. I'll make you a nice dinner, we can relax."  
  
That night, alone at his place, Dooku wondered if he should tell Sören that his caring was more than just that of a friend. That there was no pity, only the urge to take care of the man he loved.  
  
_No pity, only desire._  
  
And that, too. It had been a long time since Dooku had experienced lust, and now his libido was making up for lost time in a way that surprised him and even unnerved him a little at his age. His mind began to play the old Marvin Gaye song, "Sexual Healing", thinking of comforting Sören with his body, and - for a little while - taking away that fear and shame and giving Sören ecstasy.  
  
On Friday morning Dooku drove Sören to school as usual, and on his break, Dooku got in the car and drove to a nearby drugstore. For the first time in his life, Nicolae Dooku bought a package of condoms and a tube of lubricant, feeling sheepish as he went to the counter, trying very hard to not make eye contact with the cashier, but he couldn't help but notice the young woman was giving him an incredulous look, like she couldn't believe someone his age would need them. And he found that mildly irritating. He was used to people assuming physical frailty at his age, and took a bit of pride in defying expectations with his ability to hit the gym a few times a week, his Krav Maga classes, occasional hiking and even motorcycle riding when weather permitted. He had participated in marathons when he was younger and he couldn't do that anymore, but otherwise age had not slowed him down much. Yet, he saw people decades younger than he was who were in poor health, so incredulity at the stamina and vitality he had approaching his seventh decade of life was not so offensive. This, though... Dooku bristled, and ended up glaring at the cashier as he snatched the small shopping bag on his way out.  
  
Dooku realized as he drove back to campus that while it was a good idea to be prepared, and his break had been his only real chance to do that - he wasn't about to buy condoms and lubricant on the way home with Sören in the car - he had now set himself up to ruminate the rest of the day. By the time classes were over and he and Sören were both ready to go, Dooku was thoroughly "psyched out", as the kids called it, feeling no small amount of anxiety in the car with Sören next to him, like an awkward teenager going on a first date, and the night had barely started. For that matter, it hadn't even been established that it was a date. It was still officially two friends meeting for dinner.  
  
The menu that evening was steak and fillet of sole, with a tossed salad. Sören pet Beowulf and zoned out to the TV as Dooku cooked, and when dinner was ready Sören walked to the table, mouth open when he saw what Dooku had made.  
  
"Well, this is fancy," Sören said.  
  
Dooku lit candles. "I thought it would be nice after the week you've had to have a good meal and some relaxing ambiance." He gestured to the wine bottle. "Glass of wine?"  
  
"Just one," Sören said, nodding.  
  
Dooku poured them both a glass.  
  
"Thank you for this," Sören said a few bites into his food. "You're an amazing cook." Their eyes met. "And an amazing friend."  
  
Dooku raised his glass of wine.  
  
Sören sipped his own wine and then he said, "Especially for driving me around. I kind of hate asking you to be my chauffeur. I hate the fact that my anxiety after the accident is too strong to drive anymore, which is humiliating, feels like a defeat..."  
  
"But it's understandable. You were traumatized."  
  
Sören looked down.  
  
"If you had been paralyzed after the accident, couldn't walk, anyone who asked you why you couldn't get over it and just start walking would be an utter arse, yes?" Dooku raised an eyebrow. "It's the same principle at work with your mind. You tried to get over it. It's not something that can be gotten over. You can't help it."  
  
Sören rolled his eyes. "I still hate it. And I mean, I hate all that macho crap."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"But it's like... it's not even about being 'a real man' or not. I. Fucking. _Hate._ Being dependent on other people. Especially after what happened with Seth. I don't ever want to be in a position where someone has power over me ever again. Even something like letting someone drive you... well... you've heard horror stories of hitchhikers, even of, like, people taking Uber and their Uber driver doing, ah, bad things."  
  
Dooku nodded solemnly.  
  
"There's a certain amount of trust involved in letting someone drive you around." Sören nibbled on his fish. "I appreciate that I can trust you."  
  
"I'm glad I've earnt your trust."  
  
Sören nodded, nibbling on more fish. "My trust isn't easy to come by, after... what happened. But you proved it many times over." Their eyes met. "I still can't believe you went after him. You took a real risk doing that." Sören sipped his wine. "For me."  
  
_I did it because I love you._ Even then, before he'd admitted it to himself - Dooku knew it, now. His rage had been directly tied to his love. Seth had hurt what was _his_.  
  
"So my anxiety's already been through the roof," Sören continued, working on his fish, "but it would be so much worse if I had to call Uber or ask someone I barely know to drive me around. And I feel kind of bad about asking you, not just because I don't want to be dependent on other people on principle, it makes me feel fucking _helpless_, but I don't want you to start resenting me for it, feeling like I'm taking advantage of you for a ride to or from school -"  
  
"Well, I don't," Dooku said. "And Sören, not just to and from school, but anywhere you need or want to go." A pause. "Within reason, of course." That last sentence was more a formality, not wanting to seem too desperate - Dooku knew Sören could call at two in the morning and if he wanted to go to, god forbid, Denny's, he would take him. He'd grumble about being woken up, but he would move heaven and earth for Sören Sigurdsson, whether or not Sören rejected him romantically.  
  
Dooku's mouth went dry... that moment was getting closer, when he was going to finally say it, and see what happened. He tried to keep outwardly calm, even as his stomach was turning cartwheels.  
  
"_Takk._" Sören smiled. "That's kind of you. I'll give you gas money -"  
  
"I don't need it -"  
  
"Please let me salvage the least little bit of my pride, Nico."  
  
Dooku once again blinked at Sören calling him "Nico" - it had been understandable when Sören was upset and rather incoherent, but now... And yet, he was warming to it, at least when Sören called him that. It sounded delightful in his accent.  
  
_Sören could talk about bowel movements in his accent and you'd still find his accent charming. You're just hung up._  
  
Dooku exhaled sharply before he took a sip of wine, trying desperately to steel his nerves.  
  
"You know, we don't even have a word for 'please' in our language," Sören said. "It's something I had to learn when I left Iceland."  
  
"I see." Dooku narrowed his eyes. "I still don't think it's necessary for you to pay me, when you live so close by..."  
  
"Like I said. My pride, damnable to you that it is, it's why I'm still fucking alive after, well, everything." Sören grimaced. He cut his steak and took a bite. "Especially after this last round of bullshit with Seth."  
  
Dooku sighed. "What you endured was horrific, Sören."  
  
Sören looked away. "I feel like such damaged goods, Nico." Sören looked down, put his utensils down, had a sip of wine, and then he folded his hands primly on the table, frowning a little.  
  
Dooku braced himself, wondering what Sören was going to follow up with. Heart racing.  
  
"Seth raped me," Sören said. "Not once. Repeatedly."  
  
Dooku gasped. He knew that the physical abuse from Seth was probably worse than what he'd seen, but knowing that Seth was sexually abusing Sören, too...  
  
Dooku remembered one of the times he'd heard Seth yelling at Sören. "When he said you used to lie there like a dead fish..."  
  
"That was because he was forcing himself on me and I just wanted it to be over and done with. It wasn't sex. It was rape." Sören closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
  
Dooku's heart sank. His fists clenched. "I wish I had bloody well killed him," Dooku growled. "I let him go because I said death was too good for him, I wanted him to live with the nightmares of me attacking him the way you live with yours, but..."  
  
Sören sipped his wine. "Yeah," he sighed.  
  
"Sören." Dooku pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt like his entire world was crashing down around him. There was no way he was going to be able to tell Sören how he felt tonight, in good conscience. That would have to wait awhile. Probably months. Sören needed space to breathe, to recover. He'd already had concerns for some time about not wanting Sören to feel unsafe or triggered around him, and now those concerns were doubling down. As much as he wanted to be with Sören, the young man's safety came first.  
  
And oh, the _horror_ of what Sören had endured. He wanted to weep. He now understood the lamentations in the Bible, rending hair and clothing, sackloth and ashes, screaming at the heavens. He would tear his own heart out and bleed to death to undo what had happened to this beautiful, sensitive man.  
  
"I can't go to the police," Sören said. "As much as it sickens me that he's out there walking around free and he might do it to someone else. Because when you go to the police to report rape in this country, they treat you like a criminal. I was rather promiscuous when I lived in Toronto - that'll be used against me in court. I'm an immigrant, when anti-immigrant sentiment is high and running higher all the time, and Seth could make up some shit about me wanting to use him for a green card or something. Not to mention potential homophobia in the court system and just... no." Sören shook his head. "It'll be traumatic to try to prove what happened to _maybe_ get the vote of other people to put his arse away and I just... I can't. Maybe that makes me a coward..."  
  
"No, Sören. I understand." Dooku blinked back tears.  
  
Sören sat back in his chair, buried his face in his hands, and cried. Dooku desperately wanted to get up, take Sören into his arms... and he held back. Lately, even little touches had been setting him off, making him harden. He didn't need that poking at Sören when Sören was crying on him about being raped.  
  
He was, indeed, going to have to avoid hugging him for the foreseeable future. He didn't want Sören to feel threatened, when he'd already been through too much...  
  
And so it was that after they watched a movie together to unwind - _Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan_, which seemed like a strange choice after their conversation, but then there was nothing that wouldn't be strange somehow - Dooku walked Sören to his door and they lingered, Sören looking at him with those sweet puppydog eyes like he expected a hug, but Dooku couldn't. He didn't want his body to respond inadvertently and scare Sören... and touching Sören was agony for him, when he would want more.  
  
But then, Sören swallowed hard, shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and husked, "Nico? Can I have a hug?"  
  
And Dooku couldn't deny him anything. He pulled Sören into his arms. It was wonderful and awful at the same time, the comfort of holding and being held coupled with the tension of his body wanting the slim, lithe body pressed against his. Dooku grit his teeth as Sören's face rested on his shoulder, trying to _will_ himself to keep calm, and of course, he could not. His cock sprang to life, and he felt Sören gasp.  
  
_Oh no. Ohnonono no no..._  
  
"Nico?" Sören pulled back a little - just a little. Their eyes met. "Ah." Sören ran a hand through his curls and looked down, then up. "Is that something in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?"  
  
Dooku's face burned, and he knew he was likely visibly turning red, and that gave Sören all the answer he needed. Dooku took a deep breath. Though Sören still had his arms around him - sliding lower, from Dooku's shoulders to his waist. "I'm sorry, Sören. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." And then it happened, it all came spilling out. "I've been trying to avoid hugging you lately, touching you, because I get aroused, because I have feelings for you..." _Ohnonono no no... shit... no..._  
  
Sören's eyes widened. He blinked.  
  
_Fuck. Shit. There goes that friendship..._  
  
"You... you like me?" Sören's voice was husky.  
  
"I more than like you, Sören, I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry. I know I'm too old -"  
  
Sören's lips brushed his, gently. Not an open-mouthed kiss, but a step in that direction. Their lips lingered, and then Sören's face pulled back. He was breathing a little harder - they both were - and then Sören crinkled his nose and bit his lower lip.  
  
He started ushering Dooku back towards his own house. They both came inside, and Sören began to take off his trenchcoat and gloves, then his boots. When Dooku's own outerwear and shoes were off, they sat on the couch together, and there was a long, awkward silence as they looked at each other, not speaking.  
  
Sören finally reached out for Dooku's hand and just stroked it, looking into his eyes with tenderness. "You know, you're very handsome." Sören bit his lower lip again. "And you have the sexiest voice."  
  
Dooku's face burned again. His heart was pounding... soaring. Was this actually happening? "Oh." _Oh? What the hell kind of answer is "oh"? So suave and sophisticated._  
  
"I found you infuriatingly attractive when we were feuding. But I didn't want to get my hopes up, when we became friends. Didn't think I'd be your type. I didn't even know you were gay."  
  
"Yes," Dooku said, and for the first time he was admitting it aloud to someone. "I'm gay."  
  
"Hi Gay, I'm Sören."  
  
It took Dooku a moment, and then he facepalmed, and then he glared. Sören was actually grinning.  
  
"But more accurately..." Dooku put his other hand on top of Sören's. "I'm gay _for you._ I still think I'm too old for you, but I can't help how I feel -"  
  
"That too old shit is nonsense," Sören said. He gave a sly grin. "You can still get it up and everything without Viagra, too."  
  
"Oh dear god." Dooku facepalmed again, shaking with silent laughter.  
  
When he calmed down, he took Sören's hand and kissed it. "On that note. After you told me what happened... I was going to tell you this evening, how I felt for you, and I'd decided not to because I didn't want to trigger you..."  
  
"Oh, Nico."  
  
"And... yes, Sören, you arouse me. I am a man, and I'd be lying if I said I haven't had certain thoughts about you. But if you need to take it slow, we will. I want your companionship most of all."  
  
Sören hugged him again. Dooku's cock leapt to attention again, and Sören snickered at it. Then Sören pulled back and stroked Dooku's cheek, his whiskers. "You know what would be really, really nice tonight? If you hold me." Sören gave a little wistful sigh. "I haven't been held in so long..."  
  
"Oh, love." Dooku's heart ached for him, starved of affection. Wanting to give all that he could. "We can do that."  
  
When they were ready to go to bed, Sören stripped down to a T-shirt and his boxer-briefs. Dooku tried to not ogle the package - he tried to contain his curiosity about the outline of Sören's Prince Albert piercing - but when Sören caught him looking he flashed a saucy grin and gave an even saucier butt wiggle before climbing into bed.  
  
Dooku was in black silk pajamas, and after he'd been holding Sören for awhile under the covers, even the thin fabric felt like too much. He didn't want to strip completely naked and potentially trigger the poor man, but he needed some of his nightclothes off - Sören threw off a tremendous amount of body heat, like being snuggled up to a living furnace. So he took his pajama top off. And then Sören took his own T-shirt off. "It is a bit warm," Sören rasped.  
  
Dooku swallowed hard at the sight of Sören's pierced nipples, that beautiful willowy body in the glow of the nightlight. He gave a happy little sigh as Sören cuddled against him, and Sören began rubbing his face in Dooku's chest hair, rubbed his nose in it. "Mmmmm, that feels nice," Sören husked.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're like a big teddy bear." Sören's fingers wandered through the silver pelt, combing it. "It's sexy, too."  
  
"You... you like it?"  
  
"Duh?" Sören giggled.  
  
Dooku was prepared to shave it all off if Sören didn't. His own fingers wandered over Sören's bare skin... smooth, hairless chest, only a fine dusting of black hair on his arms and legs. His skin was petal-soft, apart from the calloused hands of an artist, and he loved that. And Dooku liked the feel of Sören's beard, petting it.  
  
He pet Sören until Sören fell asleep, and, feeling warm and cozy, he eventually slipped into sleep as well.  
  
In the middle of the night, he had to get up to use the bathroom, which was normal at his age, and then Sören got up and went to the bathroom too. When Sören got back in bed, Sören settled into his arms, and after a minute Dooku felt something hard pressing against his thigh.  
  
Sören began to rub against him, and one of Sören's hands rubbed his chest, thumb "innocently" straying to brush a nipple, coaxing it to life. Dooku's breath hitched, his own cock responding.  
  
"Nico?" Sören husked. "Will you make love to me?"  
  
Dooku kissed Sören's forehead, and tilted Sören's chin to look into his eyes in the glow of the nightlight. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
Sören crinkled his nose and bit his lower lip. "I want to do everything."  
  
Dooku kissed Sören. He'd never even kissed anyone but he'd seen enough kissing in movies, TV, people kissing in the world around him, to have an idea of the mechanics. And soon he and Sören were kissing like they were pros at it, had been doing it for years, tongues teasing, hands sliding over each other. Sören began to pull down Dooku's pajama bottoms, and when Dooku reached for the waistband of Sören's boxer-briefs and Sören's cock sprang free, Dooku gasped. It was as beautiful as the rest of him, adorned with a silver beaded ring in the head.  
  
Dooku rolled Sören onto his back, and turned on the small lamp on the bedtable, because he needed to see what he was doing to put on a condom later... and he wanted a better look at Sören's body. Sören was laid out like a feast, and Dooku wanted to devour every inch of him. He started by kissing and licking from Sören's neck down over his shoulders, then he began licking the ink on Sören's arms, tracing the flames with his tongue, then the ocean waves. Fingers caressing, walking the paths of Sören's story of survival, cherishing him. Dooku bent his head reverently to kiss over Sören's heart, and then his tongue lapped at a pierced nipple, making Sören arch and cry out.  
  
Dooku spent a long, long time on Sören's nipples, licking, kissing, suckling, nibbling, tugging on the rings with his fingers and teeth. He loved how sensitive Sören was, the cries Sören made, writhing, bucking, the sight of Sören's nipples hard and glistening from his tongue.  
  
At last he decided the rest of Sören's body needed attention. He kissed and licked Sören's stomach, rubbed Sören's stomach in slow circles as he kissed and nibbled on a hip. He kissed and licked each of Sören's inner thighs in turn. He could smell how aroused Sören was, and the scent was intoxicating to him. That and the sight of Sören's cock, flushed a deep pink, dripping precum, was too tempting, and Dooku finally, _finally_ gave into his fantasies of taking Sören into his mouth. He had a few false starts as he came up against his gag reflex, which made Sören laugh.  
  
"Sorry for laughing," Sören said. "It's not small, I know."  
  
"No," Dooku agreed. "And..." He was hesitant to admit this, but he owed his lover honesty. He took a deep breath. "I'm still a virgin."  
  
There was a pause. Then Sören said, "Hi Still A Virgin -"  
  
Dooku gave him a look.  
  
Sören pet him. Then he said, "Awwwwww? Really? A sexy guy like you?"  
  
"A socially awkward guy like me, who spent most of my life in an era when homosexuality was not only not tolerated but could potentially lead to death." Dooku frowned.  
  
"Well, I'm honored to be your first," Sören said, stroking his face.  
  
Turnabout was fair play. "Hi Honored To Be Your First -"  
  
"You know..."  
  
Dooku lovingly kissed the tip of Sören's cock. "I know, darling."  
  
"Mmmmmm, that's nice."  
  
Dooku wrapped his lips around just the head of Sören's cock, smiling a little at the way Sören's breath caught. "That's better than nice," Sören ground out.  
  
Instead of trying to cram it all down his throat at once in hungry desperation, Dooku switched to the tactic of taking a little at a time, letting his jaw and throat get adjusted to the size. And Sören seemed to like that a lot, moaning, sighing, breathing harder, at last rolling his hips, gently fucking Dooku's mouth, stroking his hair, his face, his beard. "Feels so good," Sören whispered.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm." Dooku liked it too - it was teasing himself, enough that one of his hands slipped down to stroke himself slowly, edging himself. He took Sören's cock out of his mouth and gave it a lick. "Glad you approve."  
  
Then he licked it some more, both to give his jaw a rest and because Sören cried out, "Oh, _fuck!_" and made the most delicious whimpers, trembling. Dooku reveled in Sören's pleasure - exactly what he wanted - and licked him and licked him, all over the head, down the shaft and back up. He knew where the sweet spot of Sören's cock was because he had the same, lapping at the prominent frenulum, loving the way Sören gasped and whined, nails digging into his shoulders.  
  
When he went back to sucking - slowly, continuing to tease - he rubbed his tongue as he sucked. Sören was moaning so loudly now Dooku worried about the neighbors.  
  
"You sure you never done this before?" Sören asked.  
  
Dooku nodded, continuing to suck.  
  
He started playing with Sören's balls, sucking harder and faster, rubbing his tongue. When he felt Sören's balls tighten he let Sören's cock slip from his mouth again, licking him both to tease and so he could rest his jaw again and not have to stop when Sören was right there. And Sören was close enough to make inhuman noises, thrashing about, biting on his own white-knuckled hand as Dooku licked him. When he took Sören back into his mouth he sucked for all he was worth and Sören grabbed his head, thrust into his mouth, growling.  
  
"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come in your mouth soon," Sören rasped.  
  
Dooku's cock throbbed at that. "Mmmmmm," he encouraged.  
  
"God, you're so _fucking_ good at this. _Jesus_..."  
  
It didn't take much longer. Sören stopped being able to make words, just noises, and then his eyes opened wide, a look of shock on his face, and he gasped "NicoI'mgonnacome" and Dooku gave another "Mmmmmmmmm."  
  
"_Nico!_" Sören clutched Dooku's head and gave one last hard thrust, body shuddering, heaving. "Oh _fuck_, ohfuckohfuckohfuck Nico _fuuuuuuuckkkk_..."  
  
Dooku loved the taste of Sören, swallowing it down greedily. He licked Sören clean - smiling as Sören twitched - and then Sören pulled him up for a deep, hungry kiss, moaning as he tasted himself on Dooku's mouth.  
  
"Fuck, that was so good," Sören breathed.  
  
"I'm glad, sweetheart." Dooku gave him a tender little kiss. "I've been wanting to please you that way for awhile."  
  
"You... you have? Really?" Sören's eyes misted. "That's so sweet." Sören blinked back tears. "Seth stopped caring -"  
  
"Shhhhhhh." Dooku kissed him again. He pet Sören's face, his curls. "I care."  
  
Sören wrapped his arms around Dooku, pulled him in for another kiss. "I... I want you inside me, Nico."  
  
"Are you sure, darling? I don't want to hurt -"  
  
Sören kissed him again, and nipped Dooku's lower lip with a growl. "This is me consenting. Enthusiastically. And if it gets to be too much I'll tell you to stop, and we'll take care of our needs other ways."  
  
Dooku nodded. "OK."  
  
"It would help, though, if you played around in there first." Sören swallowed hard, looking a little nervous. "I cleaned out when I was in the bathroom."  
  
"Oh." He felt like an idiot for saying "oh" again, but he was so new to this. "When you say play around..."  
  
"Fingers, or, you know. Tongue."  
  
"People do that?"  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sören was nervous, Dooku realized, probably worried he'd be rejected. "But it feels really, really good."  
  
Never in his life did Dooku think he'd be doing this, but he lowered his head between Sören's legs again. He realized that even the little pink puckered hole was cute, and shyly, he licked around it. The noise Sören made, his cock twinged at, and Dooku took a few more licks around the opening.  
  
When his tongue slipped inside, Sören made a guttural, primal noise, clutching Dooku's head. His tongue brushed something like a walnut inside Sören, and Sören cried out, "Oh, fuck, _yes_..."  
  
_That_ was the magic bullet. Sören tasted clean, and something about the lewd debauchery of the act and the way Sören moaned and cried, thrashing around again, and Dooku ate Sören like he'd been starving his entire life. In a way, he had. Dooku continued to stroke himself, amazed and almost a little afraid at how much this turned him on... and Sören was definitely turned on, howling, having to grab the end of the pillow and bite it, screaming into it, for the sake of the neighbors.  
  
At last Sören pulled Dooku away from there. "I'm so close," Sören panted, "and I want to come with you inside me."  
  
Sören put the condom on Dooku, and poured lube over the condom. He put the bottle of lube in Dooku's hand and said, "Pour it in me." Dooku groaned at the sight of the lube pouring into Sören, and then Sören leaned up and whispered, "After I get tested, we can do this bare and you'll come inside me. I can't wait," and it was all Dooku could do to not come right then and there.  
  
He pushed inside slowly. His eyes locked with Sören's. He could feel Sören pushing out around him, taking deep breaths. When he breached the tight ring Sören winced, and Dooku gasped, "Are you all right? Does it hurt -"  
  
"Keep going. I need to do this."  
  
Dooku kept pushing until he bottomed out. The vise-like grip of Sören's channel was almost painful in its deliciousness, and when he took his first slow thrust he almost lost control then at the feel of Sören's inner muscles rippling around him. And even through the condom, Sören's passage burned like a furnace.  
  
He went slowly, slowly. And a few thrusts in, Sören clutched at Dooku's back, nails digging in, eyes wide as he cried out, "Oh _fuck!_"  
  
"Are you OK -"  
  
"OhgodNicothat'sgood..." Sören shuddered. "Oh fuck. It's like your cock was custom built for my prostate..."  
  
Dooku groaned. "Good. I want to please you."  
  
"Yes..." Sören shuddered again as Dooku took another thrust. "Oh, god, _yes_..."  
  
Dooku clasped Sören's hands in his. "I love you, Sören."  
  
Their eyes met again. Sören pulled a hand out of Dooku's hand, while the other locked with his, and Sören stroked Dooku's face, his eyes soft. "I think I love you too, Nico."  
  
Dooku kissed him, thrusting slowly. So, so slowly, again and again. Savoring. "This is how it's supposed to be, sweetheart."  
  
Sören wrapped his arms around him tight, and wrapped his legs around Dooku's waist too, gently rolling his hips back at Dooku, matching thrust for thrust. "Feels so good..."  
  
Dooku fucked him slowly, sensually, petting and caressing Sören, kissing him, as Sören held on tight. He lost all sense of time as he focused on Sören's pleasure, the silken bliss of their bodies together, hearts together, one inside the other, as intimate as two people could be, an intimacy he cherished, reverenced, sacred. This was his religion now, loving the man he loved.  
  
Eventually Sören urged him on harder, faster. Dooku sped up gradually, not wanting to hurt him. Then Sören's nails were digging into him, teeth on his shoulder, Sören panting, "fuck me, fuck me," and Dooku couldn't help but give in. And when Sören at last began to cry "more, more, yes, yes, _yes_, more, _more_," like his fantasies, but all the more delicious for being reality, Dooku held nothing back, taking Sören hard, pounding him into the mattress until Sören yelped, "oh shit, oh god, oh fuck, Nico, I'm coming, yes, _YES_," and with that look of shock on his face again that became a brilliant, beatific smile, wonder and joy, Sören gave a wild cry, shooting his seed all over Dooku's torso.  
  
Dooku's climax was like a nuclear detonation, his entire body trembling, throbbing, feeling like he was made of pure fire. The fire gave way to light, kissing Sören passionately then tenderly, the two of them rocking together, laughing and crying.  
  
"Yes," Sören breathed. "Oh, yes."  
  
Dooku kissed him again. "How was that?"  
  
"_Fuck._" Sören giggled. "_God._ No... not fuck God... though hmm, I suppose that too..."  
  
Dooku facepalmed, sides aching with laughter. "Sören..."  
  
Sören nibbled on him playfully.  
  
Dooku got the spent condom off and they snuggled, not quite going back to sleep, and then Sören was kissing his neck and playing with his nipples, and Dooku's cock woke back up. Sören smiled at it, before taking both their cocks into his fist.  
  
"I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight," Sören husked.  
  
"You want to go again?"  
  
Sören's response was to start kissing and licking his way down Dooku's body, and Dooku groaned at the sight of Sören's full lips wrapped around his cock, swallowing it down. After Sören sucked it for a few minutes, getting Dooku on that edge, Sören took the cock out to lick it, giving him a sultry look through long lashes. "I hated doing this for Seth by the time everything was over, but I love doing this to you," Sören whispered. "So hungry." Sören lapped at the sensitive frenulum, making Dooku moan, and Dooku let out a deeper moan when Sören took the cock back in his mouth, sucking harder, faster.  
  
Before he could come like that, Sören slipped a finger inside him and licked his cock again. Dooku cried out when Sören's finger found what felt like a magic button, and Sören gave him a wicked grin before slipping in two fingers.  
  
"Can I top you?" Sören asked, before his tongue lashed the slit.  
  
Dooku surprised himself. "Yes." He was _very_ curious about that ring now.  
  
And oh... once he got past the initial pain of being stretched, that ring was a blessing and a miracle. The bead in the ring stroked against him just the right way, driving him out of his mind with pleasure. Sören gave Dooku the same slow, tender loving care that had been bestowed upon him, teasing and teasing. If this was what it was like with a condom, Dooku knew when they stopped using them it was going to feel even more exquisite and that thought almost sent him over the edge.  
  
Sören kissed his neck, down to his nipples - god, they were so sensitive. Sören licked his chest hair. "So sexy," Sören whispered between kisses. "God, I fucking want you."  
  
"Take me," Dooku growled. "Take back what's yours, Sören. Show me how strong you are. Conquer me like the Viking you are."  
  
It would have been cheesy and awful were Dooku not so far gone in his lust, and had it not encouraged Sören to do exactly what was asked of him, propping a leg up onto his shoulder and hammering away. The rubbing on his prostate made Dooku quiver, moaning in the most undignified way as Sören looked almost angry in his lust, the beast in him awakened. "Oh, fuck," Sören gasped as he thrust. "Oh, god, that's fucking good..."  
  
"Yes, Sören. Take it."  
  
The lewd, depraved feel of Sören's balls smacking against him sent Dooku flying, screaming as he shot all over himself and Sören both. Three thrusts later and Sören collapsed on top of him, swearing in Icelandic as his body convulsed. Sören buried his face in Dooku's shoulder and howled, still shaking, and Dooku rocked him as he gasped for breath, his cock and his channel continuing to throb so sweetly.  
  
They kissed, and rolled onto their sides. Sören took the condom off and rested in Dooku's arms. Dooku thought they'd be done, then. But then a little while later Sören was kissing him again and Dooku felt his cock spring up at the feel of Sören hard once more, and Sören rolled Dooku onto his back again, reaching for a condom. This time he put it on Dooku, and straddled Dooku's hips. Dooku grabbed Sören's own hips and moaned as he watched Sören sink down, impaling himself.  
  
Sören leaned in to kiss him, eyes feral. Dooku kissed him back, hands sliding over Sören's sweat-damp flesh, wanting to touch and feel every part of him.  
  
"I want this," Sören whispered. "I want you."  
  
Dooku wrapped his arms around Sören, pulled him as closely as he could, kissing him again. Then Sören rose up and began to ride, bouncing feverishly. There was so much passion in him, so much power. It was beautiful, like watching a force of nature unleashed. Watching something that had been devastated, grow back.  
  
"Yes," Sören panted, like a mantra of that power, awakened. "Yes, yes, yes..."  
  
  
_  
  
  
**June 2017**  
_Cape Elizabeth, Maine_  
  
  
"Nico? Can you put some sunblock on me?"  
  
Dooku turned his attention from the seascape of Kettle Beach to the beauty of his husband stripped down to a pair of swim trunks - even the eyeburning neon green color could not detract from it. In contrast to Dooku's olive skin, Sören was pale as milk, and burned easily. Sören sat on the beach blanket and Dooku got behind him, pouring the coconut-scented lotion onto Sören's back and massaging it in. The beach was quiet enough that an innocent application of sunblock quickly turned sensual, and Dooku's cock stirred in his trunks as Sören let out a moan.  
  
Sören had moved in with him in January, and they had gotten married six weeks later. Sören's family had expressed some concern about him moving too fast, but here they were, ridiculously in love, taking a vacation that was well-deserved. They'd brought Dooku's elderly cat Beowulf with them, who was currently in the window of their nearby bungalow, basking in a sunbeam.  
  
As strange coincidence would have it, one of their fellow professors, Mark Lowry, was renting a bungalow next to the one where they were staying. They hadn't told Mark where they were going on summer vacation - indeed, they didn't see each other much on campus. Dooku had been a little nervous about it, wondering how much Mark heard each night as he and Sören went at it.  
  
"The front of me too." Sören crinkled his nose and bit his lower lip.  
  
The minx was perfectly damn capable of applying sunblock to his own front. Dooku gave a little growl as he began to rub the lotion over Sören's chest, as Sören grinned, knowing it was arousing them both. Two could play at the teasing game, and Dooku leaned in to lap at one of those delicious pierced nipples, and Sören clutched at his head with a gasp.  
  
"Oh, Nico," Sören moaned.  
  
"So naughty." Dooku tugged a ring with his teeth, before lapping some more.  
  
Then Sören looked up, and Dooku saw Sören's eyes widen and his cheeks flush, before giving a guilty grin. "Oh, ah... hi, Mark."  
  
Dooku didn't know how long Mark Lowry had been standing there watching them. He, too, was beautiful, also wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks, perfectly sculpted body shirtless, long dark hair flooding down the middle of his back. Mark gave them a sultry look, heat in his grey eyes, before looking out to sea. His trunks were a little tented. "Nice view," Mark said, a little smirk indicating he wasn't just talking about the ocean.  
  
"Jæja, it's really gorgeous out here," Sören said, his eyes raking Mark up and down. "Though it's very hot today."  
  
Mark grinned, and strode off to the water. Sören and Dooku both watched his magnificent ass.  
  
Sören tilted Dooku's face to his. "You were ogling him, weren't you."  
  
Dooku felt just a little guilty.  
  
"It's OK," Sören said, grinning, and nibbled Dooku's lower lip. "So was I." Then Sören whispered, "I think he was ogling us, too."  
  
Sören kissed him, fingers walking through Dooku's chest hair. "You know what would be hot as _fuck_?" Sören said, kissing Dooku's neck. "If we seduced him. Took him to bed together, had a threesome."  
  
Dooku groaned. He had to admit that idea was _very_ arousing.  
  
"Come on," Sören said, rising to his feet, pulling Dooku up with him. "We've got a nice big fish to catch."  
  
"You lead, I'll follow," Dooku chuckled, as Sören dragged him along towards the waves, where Mark stood in the water as if he was waiting for them.


End file.
